


Family Dreams

by EmmaIceCube (EmmaFrickYou)



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot, Prophetic Dreams, Short One Shot, at least i hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaFrickYou/pseuds/EmmaIceCube
Summary: After a trip to see the orphan children Moomin and Snufkin decide to camp out after it gets too dark to go home. Snufkin knows the dreams he gets when he sleeps next to Moomin, but this time Snufkin's dreams have different subject.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Family Dreams

Falling asleep next to Moomin is easy for Snufkin and the dreams he saw during those nights were sweet as strawberries. That is why Snufkin would find any reason to sleep next to the warm and soft Moomin. Today the reason had been the trip he and Moomin took to the park, where the orphans lived. The kids had been exited to see Snufkin again. Snufkin and Moomin played with the children, until it got late. Late enough that they weren’t able to go home as it had gotten that dark out. Call it luck or planning Snufkin had packed his tent with him. Now the two in this limited space found themselves falling asleep listening to each others heartbeats.

“Daddy!” Was the high pitched yell that woke up Snufkin. He opened his eyes to see big blue eyes staring back at him, between white tufts of hair. “Morning daddy.” The little white haired creature said bouncing a bit right next to Snufkin on the bed. “Morning.” Snufkin answered groggily and with a reserved tone. “Pappa is making breakfast. Come.” The little creature said grabbing at Snufkin’s paw and pulling. Snufkin stumbled out of bed as the little thing pulled him towards the rooms door. Now that he got a better look of the little creature he realized that the thing had a familiar frame. It all remained Snufkin of himself from when he was younger, though the white fur and tail remained him of someone else.

The Small thing pushed the door open blinding Snufkin for a moment as the room had a lot more light than the previous one. He was pulled forward as he tried to get used to the light. When he finally got used to the light he stood right in the middle of a kitchen. In front of him was Moomin? Before he could finish the thought he got a quick kiss on the cheek from Moomin. “Morning Honey. Sleep well?” Moomin asked as he turned back towards the counter. “Yeah.” Was all Snufkin got out still in shock. “Pappa, Daddy wouldn’t wake up. He tried to go back to sleep.” The little creature complained pawing the counter next to Moomin. “Is that so sweetie?” Moomin said calmly as he finished up making breakfast and continued “Could you go wake your brother up?” The little thing walked off with quick steps out of the kitchen. Moomin set down the last bowl of food on the table and looked at the still standing in place Snufkin with a puzzled expression. Moomin motioned towards a seat and sat down himself. Snufkin moved towards the motioned seat hesitantly. “Sit down Honey.” Moomin said looking at Snufkin with a kind smile on his face. Snufkin sat down next to Moomin and finally looked around the room. He saw a small painting of him and Moomin on the wall with the white haired little creature looking even smaller than now. In the painting Moomin was holding something in his arms.

Snufkin was ripped out of investigating his surroundings, when two sets of light steps made their way close. “Come on Pappa made breakfast.” said the familiar voice of the white haired creature. Soon the two small creatures came into view. The one Snufkin hadn’t seen before had the familiar shape of a moomin, but his short fur was of a browner shade as well as his warm brown eyes had unmoomin like glimmer in them. “Come on sit down. Let’s eat.” Moomin said scooping some porridge on the two plates opposite of them.

Snufkin felt weirdly at home. The warm looks he got from Moomin sent him higher and higher. He didn’t know what was going on, but he kinda didn’t want it to end. Also the children that seemed like the amalgamation of him and Moomin filled his heart with amazement and pride. The little white haired girl was brave and loud, while her brown furred little brother liked to think before he acted and took more caution than his sister.

The Day passed quickly and soon Snufkin was getting ready for bed. He and Moomin had read the children bedtime stories and now the two of them were ready to sleep as well. “I love you.” Moomin said, while climbing into bed. It just warmed Snufkin’s heart. Snufkin climbed into bed as well and scooted close to Moomin. Wrapping his arm around Moomin holding him close. “I love you too, Moomin.” Snufkin said as he fell asleep once more.

“Snufkin wake up.” it was the familiar voice of Moomin trying to wake Snufkin up. “What is it Honey?” Snufkin asked still in a half asleep state. Moomin was left silently surprised and he couldn’t get a sound out. Snufkin properly woke up and saw that he was once again in the tent with just Moomin. “Sorry.” Snufkin quickly got out realizing the situation. “It’s fine.” Moomin said quietly still shocked. “I need to go wash my face.” Snufkin explained quickly and fled the tent. He only stopped after he had gotten to a small stream. He wouldn’t forget the dream he saw for a long, long while.


End file.
